halcyondaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Hohō
Hohō (歩法, Step method; Agility) is the Shinigami discipline of footwork and movement. Hohō applies not just to speed, but to maneuvering terrain, which is important to the other disciplines. It is essential for maintaining the best range and for getting into position for attacks. Techniques *'Shunpo' (瞬歩, Flash steps): A commonly taught skill for the Shinigami. Though it may be learned at an early level, mastering the technique is another story entirely. The initial level of Shunpo is a burst of speed in a single, straight direction. As the user's skill in Hohō grows, they may learn more advanced techniques and maneuvers. A basic flash-step costs 200 reiatsu, and can cover up to 15 meters. The user bursts in one direction at near-blinding speed, but is unable to attack or turn. The speed of the step is determined by the user's Hohō, and only those with at least 50% of the user's Hohō can visually keep up with the movement. If the user's Hohō is comparable to an enemy's attacking stat, then they stand a good chance of being able to dodge with a Shunpo. Flash-steps are only usable once per turn, with an additional use per turn gained for every 5,000 Hohō. :: Requirements: 1,000 Hohō *'Shunpo Senmon' (瞬歩専門, Flash Step Expertise): The practitioner has grown familiar with the rush of motion and has learned how to maneuver during it. The user cannot reverse their direction, but they have some control over turning and positioning themselves strategically, though their turns cannot be greater than 60 degrees. :: Requirements: 2,500 Hohō *'Senka' (閃花, Flash Blossom): With their growing mastery of Shunpo, the user is now able to deliver a blinding-fast attack. In the middle of a flash-step, the practitioner may deliver a single melee attack to a target in their path. If the target can see the attack coming, they can defend against it normally; a target whose melee skill is twice as much as the attacker's will be able to defend reflexively. This ability takes the place of two normal Shunpo uses and costs 500 reiatsu. :: Requirements: 5,000 Hohō *'Utsusemi' (空蝉, Cicada): A desperation move, "Cicada" or "Corpse Step" is a high-class Hohō technique that will allow the user to escape an otherwise deadly situation. It can also be used as a distraction, but it is highly straining so the technique must be used wisely. The user launches themselves into several different Shunpo simultaneously, accelerating the user so quickly that it leaves behind a 'skin' which the attacker will see taking the hit that was meant for the user. This technique is of no use against attacks that are at least twice as skilled as the user's Hohō. Even with the desperate acceleration, a Hohō user with equivalent or greater skill will be able to visually follow the user's escape. This technique costs 6,000 reiatsu and exhausts all of the user's Shunpo attempts for that round. With the element of surprise gone, any subsequent use against the same target during that battle can be seen through immediately, though it is still potent in speed alone. :: Requirements: 10,000 Hohō